


The Truth (Part 2)

by Lone_TimeTraveller



Series: Doctor Who - The Next Generation [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_TimeTraveller/pseuds/Lone_TimeTraveller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tenth Doctor is back... But not everyone is happy to see him.<br/>Where is his duplicate who married Rose Tyler? And what is Kevin hiding from his family, and especially from the Doctor.<br/>Introducing new character: Dorothy Elric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth (Part 2)

** Doctor Who **

** The Next Generation  
Chapter Two **

 

It was really him. Father had returned. After Kevin collapsed, he helped me dragging him into his TARDIS. It was unbelievable to see the interior. How could there be another TARDIS which looks exactly the same as ours?  
Something went wrong when we came back, and I think it’s more dangerous than we could ever imagine.

The Truth

 

‘He’s badly injured, I’m afraid. How did this happen? It almost looks like his a wild animal pierced his leg with its nails.’ He said after examining Kevin’s leg.  
_Please tell me he’s alright. We’ve been through much worse than this, so he has to survive._  
‘I’ll take you home to your parents. We’ll take care of his leg at your place. We don’t want him to get a heart-attack when he sees this unknown place, do we?’  
After I told him where we lived, he looked surprised. Does he recognize the place?  
He took us home, and carried Kevin inside. I still couldn’t believe what was happening. Did our father return from the dead? And how could I explain to mom what happened?  
_Hey mom, don’t panic about what I’m going to say. We went to the planet Lycanoptrisonia to find the cure for Lycantrophy, and something went terribly wrong with Kevin which made him almost die. But don’t worry, because we got saved. We got saved by our own father, who is carrying Kevin inside._  
Before we could even enter our house, mom was standing outside the door. And she wasn’t happy.  
‘Please tell me you didn’t travel to another hostile planet. How many times do I have to tell you guys it’s dangerous to travel to unknown planets! Was it Kevin’s idea again? Did he…’  
Suddenly Rose stopped talking. Dad arrived with Kevin in his arms. They were looking at each other as if they both saw a ghost. Which is exactly true if you think about it.  
‘Mom, it’s not what you think. Something happened with the TARDIS and…’  
-‘Kevin? What happened to Kevin? Ooh my God, get inside! Now!’ She yelled in tears.  
As we ran inside, we put Kevin on his bed to help him. It looked like he was awaking.  
‘Liz… Where am I? This… Doesn’t look like… our TARDIS. Mom? Dad? Am I dead?’  
-‘Don’t worry, you’re still alive and kicking. I gave you something to help you off the fever. You’re going to be alright.’ Dad said with his soft and comforting voice.  
_He looks like he isn’t surprised. It has to be him, otherwise he wouldn’t helped us like this._  
‘Liz, do you mind keeping an eye on your brother? I have to talk to… your father.’  
Dad looked like he was surprised to hear that, but didn’t refuse at all. They left the chamber and went to the kitchen while I stayed with Kevin. For a while.  
‘Rose? Is that really you?’  
-‘What do you think, silly? Of course it’s me! But this isn’t possible. You’re dead! And the other you left 20 years ago. Don’t you remember? I searched for you, we fought against the Daleks with all our friends, suddenly there were two Doctors, and the human Doctor stayed with me while the other Doctor had to go back to the other universe.’  
‘Was it 20 years already? You’ve changed… Well, you look older. The young and wild Rose Tyler has grown up to a wonderful mother of two magnificent children. And… Wait a second! I’m dead?!’  
-‘John…  He died 4 years ago. We couldn’t find a cure for it. It was some sort of Timelord disease. The only cure was some DNA of another Timelord. He died because we couldn’t help him.’  
As tears appeared in Rose’ eyes, the Doctor hugged her.  
‘I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I wish I knew it. I could try to find…’  
-‘Don’t say that. You knew there wasn’t a way to help us. You were the only living Timelord I knew, and you couldn’t reach this world.’ Mom answered in tears.  
_No, this can’t be true. This can’t be. Neither mom nor dad told us about this. No one did!_  
I ran to Kevin to see if he was alright, when I saw a familiar face sitting next to him.  
‘You know I hate it when travel to a hostile planet. Every time, I’m hoping to see… Ooh, hi Liz! The front door was locked, so I climbed through the window of Kevin’s room. Hope you don’t mind?  
_That’s Dorothy. Kevin’s best friend, if you can call her ‘just a friend’. They met each other at school, and they were inseparable since day one. Kevin always says her glasses and curly blond hair make her look smart. I still don’t know why they don’t tell each other how they feel. Even mom can see the light in their eyes when they’re together._  
-‘Hi Dorothy. I’m sorry for interrupting you two between your lovely conversations, but can I speak to Kevin for a second?’  
Kevin didn’t want her to leave, so I had no choice but tell them what I heard.  
‘Are you serious about this?’ Kevin asked with a serious tone in his voice.  
-‘It’s true. All the stories mom told us are true. There were two Doctors. Unfortunately, it was impossible to save ours. But he’s back. Father has returned.  
As Liz couldn’t believe what I was saying, Kevin kept staring at his bed sheets.  
_I know that face. Please Kevin, don’t be mad about this. Don’t you understand? Dad is back!_  
‘So what you mean is that all the time, there were two Doctors? I don’t get it. Why couldn’t he return when your father was dying? He’s back, right? So why didn’t he come back earlier?’  
_Dorothy was right. But I think there has to be a reason for this. Is it because of something we did?_  
Suddenly mom came in. She wasn’t surprised to see Dorothy as it was a custom to see Kevin and Dorothy together in his room without seeing Dorothy entering the house.  
‘Kevin, Elisabeth, I want you to come down for a second. I want you to meet someone.’  
As I followed mom, Dorothy helped Kevin to come out of bed and go downstairs.  
There he was, the Doctor, our father. He smiled at us, but Kevin stared at him as if he was mad.  
‘I know our first meeting was a bit turbulent, but let me introduce myself. You may have heard a lot of stories about me from your lovely Mother, but I am…’  
-‘The Doctor. Or John Smith, as you called yourself sometimes. You’re a 904-year old Timelord from the planet Gallifrey, and you almost killed us with your ruthless acts.’ Kevin interrupted.  
‘Excuse me? As I may correct you, I saved your life young man. Your wounds were dangerous, and you were infected with Lycantrophy. A disease uncommon on planet Earth.’  
_Of course you know Lycantrophy. You fought against a werewolf with mom when you were with Queen Victoria. I don’t get it. Don’t you recognize us?_  
Rose said she wanted to speak to us later on about that fact, when Kevin left the room on his own.  
‘I’m sorry for my brother’s behavior. He’s a bit stubborn and surprised.’  
-‘He’s a good boy. Looks like his father, with the character of his mother.’ The Doctor answered.  
Mom frowned at him, but he replied with a smile. That wonderful smile of his.  
-‘I know you heard the conversation between me and your mother. I can imagine it is quite a shock for you, but I have as many questions as you have. I also don’t know how to get out of this universe, and my TARDIS – which is parked outside right in front of your garage, sorry for that – needs to be repaired. Are you willing to help me?’  
‘Of… Of course. I only hoped you would stay for a while. I have so many questions, so many stories to tell you.’  
_He smiled at me. He looked at mom as she nodded._  
-‘I want to hear everything.’ He answered.  
_I couldn’t resist, so I hugged him with tears in my eyes. My wish has finally come true. My daddy returned._  
Mom nodded to Dorothy to give her a sign to take a look at Kevin. I think Dorothy was still too surprised to understand everything.  
As she entered the basement, she saw Kevin bend over a bunch of notes. She hugged him from behind and looked over his shoulder.  
‘Why are you mad? Aren’t you happy your father is back?’  
-‘He isn’t my father. He never was and never will be. He is the only person who could save my dad, but he refused to help him.’  
‘I don’t know what happened exactly, but I’m sure he didn’t do this on purpose.’  
-‘You’re right. He never planned to come here. He decided to leave us forever. But I think I’ve found a way.’  
‘A way to do what? A way to send him back to his own universe?’  
-‘I’ve found a way to bring back my father. My real father.’

 

**To be continued** __  
  



End file.
